Thousand little voices
by Skovko
Summary: Born and raised as an experiment without knowing anything about the world outside the walls that keeps her in. Now she's being released into the world to see if the experiment worked. Dean learns the truth about what it was all about all along and he's not gonna let her down. (Cameos by Scott Dawson and Mickie James.) (Inspired by the song "Psychopath" by Nomy.)
1. Angels talk

Dean watched Darlina through the glass that worked as a window on their side and a mirror on her side. She was sleeping, dreaming the dreams they made her have by the help of drugs. She had no idea they were watching her and creating her. Even when she was awake, all she knew was that there was a mirror in her room, not how the other side looked. She knew all of them working there since they all interacted with her one way or another but she had no idea what was really going on.

"She's there. Start the vibrator," Sting said.

Dean turned his eyes away from her and looked at the monitor that showed her brain's activity. He knew what was happening. For so many years they had fed her drugs to make her kill people in her mind, and everytime she was taking someone else's life, the vibrating pants she was sleeping in, a sex toy she had no idea about, would start and she would cum. Murder and orgasm in one. Their deaths, her pleasure.

"Is it really necessary?" He looked at Sting. "She's gonna kill them no matter what. Why the orgasms?"  
"So she'll connect killing someone with getting pleasure," Sting answered.  
"But why?" Dean asked.  
"So she's ready when we set her free," Sting answered.  
"Set her free? You can't be serious. You're gonna throw her out in the world and then what? She was born in here. Born and raised in here by you nonetheless," Dean said.  
"I don't need you to remind me, newcomer!" Sting admonished.

Newcomer. That was all Dean would ever be called until someone else would join them which was highly unlikely. Dean had worked in this place for ten years and the first nine of them he had no idea what secret experiment took place down in the back. No one knew unless they were part of it. He had worked with the open experiments. The experiments where people would get paid for whatever they willingly signed up for.

When he had been asked one year ago to join the team that worked with a secret experiment, an experiment known as Operation Darling, he had accepted. It had sounded interesting and important. He had no idea a child had been born and raised and fucking brainwashed all her life.

"She's waking up. Get ready with the voices," Sting said.

It was all so easy. Too easy. Speakers were hidden in the walls and the voices would talk to her and tell her things. Voices they all had to pretend not to hear. They were only in her head. Sting called them angels and told her to listen to them. The whole experiment was sick and twisted.

 _"You did so good."_  
 _"You were born to kill."_  
 _"It's not bad when it makes you feel good."_

Sting smiled and nodded at the men in the room before walking out and into Darlina's room. She sat up on the bed and looked at him.

"Good morning, darling," he said.  
"Good morning, father," she said.  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
"The voices spoke to me again," she ignored his question and rubbed her temples. "I don't always like what they're saying."  
"We've been over this before," he sat down and took her hand. "You must listen to them. You've been blessed with hearing angels talk directly to you. They'll never lead you astray."

If Dean hadn't signed a crazy contract that would put him behind bars for life or possibly become a locked away experiment himself if he ever talked, he would have blown the whistle on all of this. Sting was a sick man. He wasn't Darlina's father but he was the closest thing she had to one.

"How did my mother die?" She asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes. She had never questioned that. She never questioned anything they told her. And why would she? They were all she knew. She didn't even know the world outside these walls.

"She's dead. No need to get into that," Sting answered.  
"But how?" She asked. "I wanna know."  
"She died giving birth to you," he answered. "But you got me. You'll always have me. Am I not enough for you?"

Dean wanted to punch a hole in the glass in front of him. Her mother wasn't dead. She had been paid a decent amount of money to become pregnant, give birth, give up the child and disappear without any questions. Her real father was a man donating sperm for money too. None of them ever got to see the child or even know it was a girl. None of them cared about anything but the money.

"I'll have someone bring you breakfast and after that you'll need a shower. I got big news for you. Today your world is gonna change," Sting said.  
"How?" She asked.  
"You're moving into your own apartment," he answered.

Dean stared in shock. Was Sting really gonna move her out of there and out into the real world? She had lived there for 25 years. How on earth would she even survive on her own?

"Do I have to?" She asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll visit as often as I can. I've already filled it with food and I'll come by whenever you need refills so you don't have to go out on your own. Just listen to the voices and follow them. They'll guide you through life," Sting answered and looked at the mirror in her room. "Now breakfast."  
"I'm on it," Dean said even though Sting couldn't hear him through the glass.

He walked to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of corn flakes. The same boring breakfast every morning. When he entered her room, Sting was gone. She was still sitting on the bed, watching him enter.

"Hi Darlina," he put on his biggest smile. "You don't look too happy this morning."  
"Father's making me move," she pulled her knees up and hugged them. "Can I tell you a secret, Dean?"  
"Of course," he said.  
"I'm scared," she said.  
"Oh chipmunk," he sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "We're all scared in life. We all got these ideas and dreams and nothing ever turns out the way we planned it but we keep going with the flow because in the end, what else can we do? We survive, we live, we move on. You'll be alright."

She leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"I wish you could come with me. I know we haven't known each other for long but I like you more than the others," she said.  
"We've known each other for a year. That's long in my book," he said.  
"You're nothing like the others though. They ignore me or give me orders but you talk to me. You're always kind," she raised her head and smiled at him. "Will you come visit me in my apartment?"  
"Sure," he said.

He had never lied to her before. He had bent the truth or talked his way out of things but this time he couldn't do that. He gave her a smile and left her to eat breakfast alone. He found Sting in the next room as expected.

"You know you can't visit her," Sting said.  
"What else was I supposed to say? She's scared, Sting," Dean said. "Where are you moving her?"  
"Don't worry about that. From tomorrow you'll start out with the open experiments again along with all the others. I'll be alone on her case from now on," Sting said.  
"Just like that?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, just like that," Sting stared at him. "Why don't you go and write your final report and then go home?"  
"Sure, I'll do that," Dean nodded. "One question though. The voices?"  
"Already put up speakers and cameras in her apartment," Sting said.  
"And her dreams? How are you gonna give her the drugs and monitor her each night?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not," Sting smirked. "From now on if she wants pleasure, she'll have to seek it for real. The voices will tell her where to go and who to take down."

Dean's jaw dropped. So this had been the plan for all those years. Brainwash a child and then put fake pleasure in her night after night for years until she would go out and seek the real thing. They didn't need to train her to become a killing machine. Her mind would be so messed up that she would do anything to feel good.

"That's never gonna work," he said.  
"That's the beauty of it," Sting chuckled. "We've messed her up so good that she won't be able to stop. She'll search for pleasure and she'll get more vicious trying to achive the one thing that won't come."  
"It won't continue. At some point she'll stop when it never comes," Dean said.  
"Not as long as the voices promise her a great outcome. And those voices will never leave her alone," Sting said.

Dean nodded and left the room. He had nothing more to say. He cursed the day he signed up for this experiment. Hell, he cursed the day Sting was put into this world. And he cursed the day he fell in love with Darlina. He wasn't sure the exact day he finally realized it had happened but it was within the first month of him working with her. Now he had worked with her for a year and no one knew. Nothing could ever come of his feelings. She wasn't a person registered or belonging out in the world. She belonged to Sting.

He sat down in his office and stared at the computer screen in front of him that had 16 small frames showing 16 different cameras in this part of the facility. He watched Darlina being escorted out of the room and then he watched her enter the shower. He turned his eyes away, not wanting to creep on her naked body, and he started on his report. His final report. She was leaving soon and he would never see her again.

"Don't do it, Dean," he whispered to himself as the thought gnawed further into his brain. "You're gonna get yourself into trouble."

Trouble was worth it though. He finished his report quickly and then wrote his resignation letter and e-mailed it. This secret experiment had paid well enough for him to survive and live a normal life.

He watched the screens as Sting picked her up. She was dressed in a rosewood pink babydoll dress that looked good with her chocolate brown hair hanging down. He wished he could see her jade green eyes on the small screen. With that thought and mental image on his mind, he stood up and walked out of the facility and into his car.

He waited until Sting and Darlina came walking out. She blinked at the sun, clearly confused about seeing it for the first time. Inside they had special lamps and vitamins to make sure her body got what it needed but this was a first time for her. The entire real world would be nothing but first times for her.

"God damn it, Sting, couldn't you at least have warned her?" Dean growled.

She stared at the cars, not having a clue what they were. Sting got her into his car and she looked scared when he started the engine and drove away. Dean started his own car and followed behind. Sting didn't want to tell anyone where her apartment was but Dean wasn't giving his boss a choice. He would follow and find out, and he would watch her as much as he could. Like a stalker although he saw himself more like a protector. Her protector. Sting was putting her in danger on purpose and Dean would do whatever he could to save her.


	2. Crash course

_"It's time."_  
 _"It's not bad when it makes you feel good."_

Darlina spun around in the directions the voices came from. They kept switching but they were all around her, surrounding her, not giving her a way to escape.

 _"AJ Styles."_  
 _"He's a bad man."_  
 _"You must kill him before he hurts someone else."_  
 _"We put a picture of him in your bottom drawer in the kitchen."_

She walked to the kitchen, opened the drawer and found a picture of a smiling, brown haired man. He didn't look like a bad man. He looked rather nice. His smile reached his eyes just like Dean's smile always did when he smiled at her. She missed Dean. It had been a week since she moved in and only her father Sting had been to visit her. She was alone all day in the apartment, watching the cars drive by below whenever she dared looking out the windows.

 _"Bring a small knife that you can hide."_  
 _"Go to the bar down on the corner to the right of your apartment. The one with the bright blue light on the sign. The Blue Arrow."_  
 _"Get him outside. Get him alone."_  
 _"Stab him repeatedly in the throat."_  
 _"Gouge out his eyes."_  
 _"It will make you feel good."_  
 _"It's not bad when it makes you feel good."_

She grabbed a vegetable knife from the knife block and moved over to the front door. The voices had stopped but she still felt eyes on her. They were always there, watching her. Sting had said to listen to them and that they would guide her through life. She took a deep breath, opened the door and took her first steps outside of the apartment since arriving to it.

Dean's eyes widened as he watched her come out of the apartment complex. He had spent hours everyday in his car, hoping and waiting to see her come out and now it was finally happening. He got out of his car and followed behind in a safe distance to see where she was going. She wasn't going far. She turned into a bar down on the corner.

She looked around at all the people. Eyes were watching her from different locations and some men said inappropriate things. She blocked them out as good as she could as she moved to an empty table.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart?" A woman asked.  
"Nothing," Darlina answered.  
"You can't be in here if you don't drink," the woman smiled.  
"I don't know what I like," Darlina felt stupid.  
"I got you covered, sweetheart," the woman winked.

She walked up to the counter and came back with a shot a few seconds later.

"Enjoy," she said.

Darlina looked at the glass and then moved her eyes up to scan the room. A man looking like AJ Styles was laughing with his friends. They were all standing up by the counter with beers. Somehow she would have to get his attention and get him out of the bar with her. She had to get him alone and do what the angels had asked.

"Don't do it," a familiar voice said.

She turned her head just as Dean sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Don't do it," he repeated. "I don't know who you're here for but don't kill whoever it is."  
"How do you know? Do the angels speak to you too?" She asked.  
"There's no angels, Darlina," he sighed. "It's all a setup. You've been brainwashed all your life and I know this is a fucking huge bomb I'm dropping on you right now but I need to make you see the bigger picture fast before you actually kill someone."

She looked at AJ again. The man was still smiling and having a good time.

"They say he's a bad man," she said.  
"He might be. I don't know. But I know it's not up to you to be his final jury," he said.  
"It can't be bad..." She started.  
"When it makes you feel good," he finished. "I know the words. I've listened to them many times. He's brainwashed you."  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Sting," he answered.  
"Father wouldn't lie to me," she said.  
"He's always lied to you. He's not even your real father. You're an experiment and I'll be happy to tell you everything I know. It will make you hate me for sure but it will be worth it if I stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life," he said.  
"But it makes me feel good," she almost whimpered.

He reached over the table and grabbed both her hands.

"Chipmunk, you're so innocent," he shook his head. "They drugged you and created those dreams and they made you cum everytime you killed in them."  
"Cum?" She asked.  
"Orgasm. Ah fuck," he knew no one had ever taught her those words. "They made you feel good. I don't know how to explain it the right way."

She moved her hands out of his and pulled a knife out of one of her sleeves. He quickly slammed his hand over it so no one would see it.

"I'm supposed to stab him in the throat and gouge out his eyes," she said.  
"I won't let you!" He gritted his teeth.  
"I wanna feel good," she said. "Nothing else makes me feel like that. I can't explain it to you. I think it's something the angels have given to me alone."  
"No, it's not. Everyone can cum. Everyone should cum multiple times in their lives. I can show you. I can make you feel good without killing anyone," he said. "You just gotta trust me."  
"I've always trusted you," she said.

He moved the knife away from the table and into his back pocket before grabbing the shot and downing it. He threw a bill on the table, stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and followed him out of the bar. They walked down the street towards his car.

"You can't go back to the apartment," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"He's watching you. All those voices you hear, they're all him. Sting. He records them and puts them into a computer program to make them sound differently and then he plays them for you through hidden speakers," he said.  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"I know," he ran a hand down his face. "This is gonna be so fucking hard for me to explain but I'm not giving up on you. Get in my car. I'm gonna keep you safe."

She got in and he drove her back to his own apartment. He knew Sting wouldn't come search for her the first night. He might have cameras in her apartment but no where else. Even Sting would know it might take her all night to get AJ alone and finish the task.

"I like your place," she said.  
"It's a place," he shrugged. "I'm not planning on staying."  
"When were you planning on visiting me?" She asked.  
"I wasn't. I lied that day," he answered.  
"You lied to me?" She asked.

She looked so sad. She had always trusted him and he had never lied to her before.

"I had to. Sting doesn't want anyone near you," he wrapped his arms around her. "But I was outside all the time, just waiting for you to come out."  
"I saw your car from my window. I didn't know it was yours though," she said. "Are you gonna show me now?"  
"Show you what?" He asked.  
"How to feel good," she answered.

He blew out his breath and a little smile curled up on his lips.

"Right, crash course," he said. "You need to get naked and I need you to give me your permission to touch you."  
"You're touching me right now," she said.  
"I'm hugging you. Friends hug each other. It's different when you're naked. I'm gonna do things to you you've never had anyone do before. Things you should never let anyone do without permission," he said.  
"I trust you. You can touch me," she said.

He knew she didn't know exactly what she was saying yes to but it had to do. He took her hand and guided her into his bedroom. He undressed her and guided her down on his bed. He kissed her and it was awkward at first. Things like this had deliberately been kept from her so she wouldn't know what she was missing out on. She quickly got the hang of it though, and her tongue started playing with his. He broke the kiss and moved down her body.

"If you don't like it, tell me to stop," he said.

He settled between her legs, gave her one final look, and leaned in to run his tongue up between her folds. She let out a moan right away and he continued his quest. Once he was done, she would know what real pleasure was and not the fake shit Sting had forced on her for years.

"Dean!" She moaned.

He slowly pushed a finger inside her, taking it as easy as he could. It was one thing to run his tongue over her clit and a whole other to take her virginity. He wondered if she even understood the concept of sex. Her moans continued and he added a second finger and held still for a few seconds.

"I don't... I don't..." She stuttered.  
"You don't what?" He raised his head.  
"Why did you stop? I liked that part," she complained.  
"Do you want me to remove my fingers?" He asked.  
"I thought I did but it doesn't hurt as much now as before," she answered.  
"It sucks being a woman when it comes to the first time. It always hurts but I can promise you I'll also make it feel good. Trust me," he said.  
"Stop talking and do it again," she said.

He chuckled and leaned down to continue. He pressed his tongue down harder and twirled it around faster. He moved his fingers slowly until she started pushing her hips up. Small, experimental movements at first but soon she let go in her mind and just let her body take over and pleasure rush through her. She cried out loudly and almost sugary sounding. He pulled his fingers out of her and kissed his way up her body again.

"Did I do alright?" He smirked.  
"I feel good," she said.

He could see it all over her face. She had that blissful look and that naughty, little smile he had seen on other women's faces before.

"How does it work for you?" She asked.  
"Well, there's other things to it. There's a whole world surrounding sex but we can't get into all of it in one conversation," he said.  
"Sex," she repeated the word. "Can you show me more?"  
"Look who's becoming a greedy, little nymph," he laughed. "What I just did to you was foreplay. There's so much more to sex than that."  
"Show me," she said.  
"I can show you a porn movie," the words left him before thinking about it. "No, wait, that's a bad idea. What they do is hard fucking."  
"You don't like that?" She asked.  
"I love it," he answered truthfully. "But you won't. At least not the first couple of times. Not until your body is used to having sex and enjoying it to the fullest."

She kissed him and he smiled against her lips. She had taken the first step this time.

"If you want, I can give you the full ride," he said.  
"I want it," she said.

He pecked her lips and moved out of bed to undress. Her eyes followed his every movement and he felt oddly exposed and turned on at the same time. Once out of all his clothes, he grabbed a condom from the little drawer in his nightstand.

"What's that for?" She asked.  
"To avoid getting you pregnant," he answered.  
"Pregnancy kills. Mother died while giving birth to me," she said.

He was gonna have to tell her that was a lie but all that could wait until after he had claimed her. He moved up on the bed again, settled between her legs, kissed her and slowly pushed into her. She hissed in pain and he tried his hardest to kiss it away while moving as slow as possible. Soon she started moaning and moving with him like she had done with his fingers. He had a hard time keeping his pace slow and his thrusts soft but he did it. He had to. Anything for her. She finally cried out again and he allowed himself to let go too. He wasn't about to prolong it the first time for her.

"I'm in love with you," he said lowly as he rolled down next to her.  
"What does that mean?" She asked.  
"It means I wanna be with you," he said.  
"You are with me right now," she said.

He left the bed to expose of the condom and get his phone. He knew she could read and write. At least Sting had taught her that. He sat down on the bed and pulled her up to sit as well while showing her google and how his phone worked.

"Anything you wanna know, you just write it here and press enter. Like..." He started typing. "What does being in love mean?"

They both stared at the first sentence that popped up.

 _"Loving someone is a choice, being in love isn't."_

"I'm gonna put it here on the nightstand and you can read up later on everything you wanna know but first we need to talk," he said.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"About you and everything that's been done to you," he answered.


	3. You got a choice

They had talked for three or four hours. It had all been very confusing for Darlina to hear, and Dean wasn't sure if she believed everything he told her. She believed some, he could see it in her face. She had been exhausted and fallen asleep from everything, and he had held her close before fallen asleep too.

When he woke up, she laid on her side with her back against him. In her hand she had his phone. He wondered how long she had been up and how many weird things she had googled. He connected his lips with her skin between her shoulder blades and kissed his way up to her shoulder before peeking over it at what she was reading up on.

 _"What is sushi?"_

He couldn't help but laugh. Food had been the last thing on his mind. He thought she would be looking into a lot of weird things they had talked about and maybe she already had.

"What?" She asked.  
"Come here," he rolled her around so she faced him. "You're so cute right now. What is sushi? How did you even get to that in your investigation about... well... everything?"

He laughed again and pecked her lips.

"Does it taste good?" She asked.  
"You taste good," he pecked her lips again. "Some of it does. It all comes down to what you like and what you don't like. Taste is different from person to person."  
"Do you like it?" She asked.  
"Love it," he answered. "I'll tell you what. I have some errands to run today but I'll bring home sushi. I'll get some of everything to figure out what you might like. Sound good?"  
"I'll eat whatever you serve," she said.  
"No, it doesn't work like that out here in the real world. You got a choice. So tell me, chipmunk, do you want me to bring home sushi or do you want something else?" He asked.  
"I think I'd like to try it," she answered.  
"Good, then it's settled," he smiled. "Let's take a shower."  
"Together?" She asked.  
"Yes, together," he answered.

He pulled her out of bed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her while backing her out of the bedroom. Soon they were standing together under the shower and he showed her how washing each other could be a semi erotic experience on its own. After getting dressed again, he grabbed his phone.

"Stand up against the wall. I need a picture," he said.

She moved to the white bedroom wall and looked at him.

"What for?" She asked.  
"You don't exist anywhere. I know a guy who creates fake IDs. You're gonna need one," he answered. "What's your full name?"  
"Darlina," she answered.  
"Fuck, he never gave you a last name?" He stared at her in wonder. "Well, chipmunk, guess you have to be Darlina Ambrose then."  
"Like your sister?" She asked.  
"Or my wife," he winked. "Although that is way out in the future for us."

He snapped a couple of photos and smiled at her.

"Pretty," he said. "Now, come on."

She followed him out in the living room where he turned on his laptop and opened google for her.

"Same as the phone although it has a keyboard. More easy for you. Google away. I'll be gone for hours but go through my fridge and cabinets if you get hungry. Nothing is off limit for you," he said.

He kissed her and went on his way. He had a lot to do on this day. First he needed to see his criminal friend Scott Dawson to create a fake ID for her and to get his help to wire all his money to a safe account. He needed everything in his name gone from the public. His bank account and his apartment. While Scott worked on the ID, Dean called his landlord to tell him he would be moving out by the end of the month.

"Where are you planning on taking her?" Scott held up her ID and scanned it for errors.  
"I own a cabin far away," Dean answered. "It's been handed down in the family for generations and it's still under my great great grandfather's name. He wasn't an Ambrose so no one will look in that direction."  
"I wish you all the luck in the world," Scott handed Dean the ID. "She's legit now. Although you might wanna keep her out of trouble. Hospitals never run IDs through anything but the cops do. They'll find out quickly no one was ever named Darlina Ambrose."  
"Thanks, Scott," Dean said.  
"Now on to the money part," Scott smiled. "Let's get all your shit moved and of course you have to pay me too."

When Dean finally returned home around dinner time with a bag of sushi, he heard moaning right away. It wasn't her voice though. Unknown people were moaning. He moved into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch where she still was with his laptop open on a porn site. In front of her were three empty coca-cola bottles and a plate with breadcrumbs.

"How did you find porn?" He chuckled.  
"I really like that stuff," she said.  
"What? Porn?" He laughed louder.  
"That brown stuff," she pointed at the bottles. "Coca-cola. It tastes good. You don't have anymore though. I drank them all. You said nothing was off limit."  
"It's not," he said.

He took the laptop from her, paused the movie and placed the laptop on the table in front of them.

"Is that hard fucking? What they did on the video?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered. "What you saw, the way they were standing, is called doggystyle."  
"Why did she scream like that?" She asked.  
"Because she liked it," he answered.  
"I didn't scream like that and I liked it too," she said.  
"No, you screamed differently," he said.

He jumped up to sit on his knees, pulled her close and ran his tongue up her neck.

"You sounded so sweet. You responded perfectly to what I did to you," he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. "There's no real way of sounding. You do what feels right for you. I wanna hear you, see you, taste you and feel you in any shape or form. I wanna have you."  
"Will you make me feel good again today?" She asked.  
"Yes," he kissed her. "So fucking good. That's a promise. But first we gotta eat."  
"Is that sushi?" She pointed at the bag.  
"As promised," he said.

He stood up and pulled her up too. He grabbed the bag and they moved to the kitchen where he set the table. He handed her the ID and she looked at her own picture and name.

"Ambrose," she whispered. "Darlina Ambrose. I kinda like it."  
"I kinda like it too," he smiled. "Sit down, chipmunk. I'm about to take you on a culinary trip."

To her credit, she tried it all but not everything got swallowed. She spat out the shrimp in the trashcan while he couldn't stop laughing. It quickly turned out salmon and trout was the way to go with her.

After dinner he laid her down naked on the bed, giving her the exact same experience as the night before. He made her cum twice again, once by his tongue and fingers and once by having sex with her. There was no pain this time and he dared to move a little faster and a little harder but nothing over the top. He didn't wanna hurt her.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Shit," he muttered and kissed her forehead. "Sure thing, chipmunk. We'll figure it out. Now go to sleep."

He waited until she was far gone in dreamland before leaving the bed and getting dressed. He left his apartment and drove back to hers. He kept his hood up as he walked into the apartment complex and up the stairs to the second floor. He wasn't even surprised when he found the apartment door unlocked. Sting had probably not even given her a key.

"Okay," he whispered to himself. "Let's do this."

He kept his head down as he moved into her apartment with a roll of big plastic bags. He quickly found the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. He pulled out every piece of clothing and threw it in the bags without looking at what it was. He then moved to the dresser with four drawers, starting from below and working his way up, emptying them all. Then he ran down the stairs, jumped into his car and sped away.

She was still sleeping when he came home. He put down the bags on the floor and got out of his clothes. He climbed back up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She made some cute noises in her sleep and he smiled before dropping a kiss on her shoulder and closing his eyes. One step closer to getting the hell away from this town, away from every bad memory, away from Sting. He was gonna keep her safe and let her live.


	4. Blueberry pancakes

Dean woke up by feeling Darlina's fingers carefully move around on his face. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep until she ran a finger over his lips. He caught it with his teeth and she shrieked in surprise.

"Dean!" She laughed.

He opened his eyes and closed his lips around her finger while letting go with his teeth. She pulled it out slowly while the tip of his tongue brushed over the back side of it.

"Come here, chipmunk," he said.

He pulled her up to lie on top of him and wrapped his arms around her lower back. She leaned down to kiss him while her legs slowly slid apart so she straddled him. He felt her wet core against his dick and he was instantly hard.

"Dean!" Her eyes widened.  
"I'm not even gonna apologize," he smirked. "That's the effect you have on me."  
"I'm only kissing you," she said.  
"And grinding on me," he said.

He grabbed her hips and moved her back and forward a bit, making her grind on top of his dick.

"I like this," she moaned.  
"You'll like this even better," he said. "Can you grab a condom?"

She leaned sideways to reach the nightstand and got a condom for him. He pushed her down his thighs where she watched as he rolled it on. He pulled her back up, reached a hand between them and lined his dick up at her entrance.

"Slide down," he said.

She started sliding down and her facial expression changed right away. She looked surprised and aroused at the same time. She didn't stop though. She continued slowly until she couldn't get any further.

"I told you there's a lot of things when it comes to sex. This is called cowgirl," he said.  
"Cowgirl? Why?" She asked.  
"Because you're gonna ride me. Just move your hips the way you feel comfortable. Take your time," he said.

It was hard to lie still and let her experiment. She started out slow and he grabbed her head and kissed her to let her know she was doing good. She quickly got a hang of it, rolling her hips and actually teasing him. He started moving with her, pushing up from underneath, trying to give her more pleasure. She pushed herself up until she sat up straight.

Her eyes were closed and she moved her hand in between her legs to play with herself. He smirked as he watched her. Somehow she had figured it out on her own, either from feeling his tongue or watching those porn movies the day before. She kept her eyes closed and soon she tilted her head back in a loud cry. He kept his hands on her hips, thrusting through her orgasm, letting go himself as she let out her final moans. He pulled her back down to lie on his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"You just rocked my world," he chuckled.  
"I wanna do it again," she said.  
"Yeah? You liked being in control?" He asked.  
"I liked feeling you under me. It made me feel powerful," she said.  
"I'll let you dominate me anytime you want," he said.

She placed a kiss on his chest and moved up to plant one on his lips too.

"Shower together?" She asked.  
"Yep, that sounds like a plan," he answered. "How about pancakes for breakfast? Have you ever had pancakes?"  
"On my tenth birthday," she remembered. "Father burned them. They didn't taste good."  
"You're in luck then because I just happen to make the best damn blueberry pancakes in town," he said.

He pulled her out of the bed and she stared at the big plastic bags on the floor.

"What's in the bags?" She asked.  
"Your clothes and other belongings," he answered.  
"Father brought it over?" She asked.  
"No, I went to your apartment while you were sleeping," he answered. "Look, Darlina, you do understand that he's not a good man, right?"  
"It's hard," she said.  
"I know, chipmunk," he pulled her in for a hug. "I know it's hard for you but you gotta believe me. Let's take a shower, and while I'm making pancakes afterwards, I want you to google laws about murdering people. You can't do that. You need to understand that it's bad."

Two minutes later they were standing under the hot water. He sank to his knees and pushed her up against the cool tiles. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and kept looking up to keep eye contact with her while he drove her crazy with his tongue. She finally closed her eyes and came in a loud cry. He put her leg back down and stood up again.

"I love watching you cum," he said huskily.  
"I wanna watch you too. I closed my eyes in bed," she said.  
"It's alright. I guarantee you plenty more times where you can watch it happen," he winked.  
"But I wanna watch it now," she said.  
"Give me your hand," he said.

He placed her hand around his dick and stroked up and down a few times before letting go and letting her do it on her own. He leaned his back against the tiles and closed his eyes.

"A bit faster," he smiled. "Just like that, chipmunk. Fuck, that's good."

He came a minute later, groaning in pleasure while cumming over her hand. She was watching him with a smile on her face when he opened his eyes.

"What are you smiling about? I should be the one smiling," he poked out his tongue and chuckled.  
"You made this funny face," she said.  
"Funny face?" He pulled her close. "I'll show you funny face."

He gave her a passionated kiss and squeezed her ass.

"It was a good funny face," she said. "I like seeing you cum."  
"I like when you make me cum," he said.

They finished the shower and got dressed. He made his way to the kitchen to make blueberry pancakes while she went to the living room to read up on murdering people. He could only hope it would help her understand how wrong everything she had gone through had been.

"Breakfast!" He called out 15 minutes later.

She walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"So you say they drugged me," she said. "To have those dreams. They were only dreams, right?"  
"Yes, nothing in that place was real," he said.  
"So you're not real?" She asked.  
"No, I'm real. Feel me," he placed her hand over his heart. "Can you feel my heart beating? I'm real, chipmunk. The people were all real but nothing else was. They created a fake world around you to build you into a killer. I think you've been a prototype to see if it's doable. Create fake hitmen to make them kill people for free."

She sank back in the chair and looked down at the table.

"Not real," she muttered. "But it felt real."  
"I know," his heart broke for her and he could only repeat the same words he had spoken so many times. "You gotta trust me, Darlina. I've never lied to you."  
"You lied when you said you were gonna visit me," she pointed out.  
"Only that once and I explained to you why I had to lie," he said.

She grabbed a blueberry pancake and sniffed it before taking a bite. Her eyes widened and she started smiling.

"I like this," she said.  
"You're easy to please," he winked. "I'll make them for you again and again if it makes you smile like that."

He watched as she devoured the pancake in record speed and then reached for a second one.

"You know I promised to keep you safe but I can't do it here," he said. "I wanna take you away. Do you wanna go away with me?"  
"Where to?" She asked.

He could tell her the name of the town and she wouldn't know where it was. She didn't even know the name of the town she had been in for all her life.

"I own a cabin far away. Sting won't find you there," he said.  
"Just us?" She asked.  
"Yeah, it'll just be the two of us. No cameras and no voices," he said.  
"No other people? No friends? Am I the only friend you need?" She asked.  
"No, you're not," he answered truthfully. "Just like I'm not the only friend you need either."  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"There's a small town near by. I got friends there. They know me from all the trips I've taken to the cabin over the years. You're gonna get to know them and they'll become your friends too. They throw these town parties sometimes. You'll like Mickie James. She bakes the best chocolate oatmeal cookies," he said.  
"Will she like me too?" She asked.  
"She'll love you," he smiled. "Just like I do."  
"You love me?" She asked.

His smile fell. They had known each other for a year and yes, he loved her. He had already told her he was in love with her and they had googled it for her to understand.

"Loving someone is a choice, being in love isn't," she quoted what they had read together. "So you choose to love me."  
"Yes, yes I do," he smiled again. "I can't help being in love with you but I don't want it any other way. I wanna love you and I do love you."

She stood up, walked around the table and sat down on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she said.  
"That feels so good to hear," he said.  
"No one ever taught me that what I felt inside everytime you came into my room was love but I understand it now," she said. "I love you, Dean. I'm in love with you too. And I know this because I didn't choose it. I didn't wake up one day and told myself I wanted to feel like that. I thought it was wrong and that I was broken since I didn't know what it was."  
"You're not broken. You're human," he kissed her. "So do you wanna go away with me?"  
"Yes, let's do it," she said.  
"After breakfast I'll pack my things and we'll be on the road sometime around lunch, I guess," he said.

She smiled and reached for a pancake.

"Try them," she held it up to his lips. "You're a great chef. You must teach me."  
"Nope, blueberry pancakes is my speciality. How else am I gonna keep you around?" He winked and took a bite.  
"Can we get some of that brown stuff for the road?" She asked.  
"Brown stuff? Coca-cola?" He asked.  
"Yeah, coca-cola. If we're gonna travel far, I'm gonna be thirsty," she said.  
"I'll run out and buy a whole case right after breakfast," he said and laughed. "Might as well buy more condoms at the same time."


	5. The worst voice

She helped Dean pack his belongings. It took a little longer than he had thought but that was because he called for a much needed break in bed where he made her cum twice again. She was really opening up and enjoying everything he did to her.

They finally had the car packed and had finished lunch. She had said she would pack down the remaining food in his fridge while he ran out to buy the promised coca-colas and some condoms. He also got some snacks for the road. With a case under his right arm and a bag in his left hand, he walked back home. He placed the items in the back seat of his car before walking up to his apartment.

"Chipmunk?" He called out. "I'm back. Are you ready?"  
"Get out, Dean!" She yelled panicky. "Run!"

He ran but it wasn't out of the apartment. It was into the living room where her voice had come from. He wasn't even surprised to find Sting standing there. The surprise was the gun in Sting's hand that pointed at her.

"Let her go," Dean said calmly. "If you're gonna point that gun at somebody, point it at me."

Sting smirked as he moved his arm to point the gun at Dean instead. It didn't matter who he pointed it at. What mattered was that he had found her and he was taking her back.

"I couldn't for the love of me figure out where she had disappeared to and then I watched this hooded figure on the cameras run around her apartment last night. Someone tall. I had a feeling it was you but when I found out you had quit your job the day she went out into the world, I knew for sure," he said.  
"What do you want?" Dean asked.  
"Her!" Sting rolled his eyes. "You know this, Dean. She's mine. She's my project."  
"She's not your fucking experiment!" Dean shouted.  
"But she is," Sting smirked again.  
"She's a human being with feelings and dreams!" Dean was still shouted.  
"She's my fucking toy to play with as I see fit!" Sting shouted back. "She's nothing without me! She's fucking useless! This is what she was bred for!"

She ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. Sting was faced with two choices, stay or chase after her.

"Darlina!" He shouted. "Get back in here or I'm gonna blow a hole in Dean's head and you'll never see him alive again!"

She came running back just as fast and Sting smiled for a second. He failed to see the kitchen knife in her hand. She ran towards him and he thought she was obeying orders as many times before. Too late he realized the truth when she was standing behind him with the knife pressed against his throat.

"Let him go!" She ordered.  
"Darlina," he tried.  
"I said let him go!" She screamed. "Throw the gun away!"

She pressed the blade in far enough for a small line of blood to start running down. He whimpered and threw the gun to his side. Dean looked in the direction and was ready to move towards it.

"Don't you fucking move!" She looked over at him before squeezing Sting's shoulder. "And you! Get down on your knees!"

Sting dropped to his knees but the knife never left his throat.

"Please, darling. You can't kill me. I'm your father," he said.  
"No, you're not," Dean said.  
"I'm more of a father to her than you'll ever be," Sting said.  
"I don't wanna be her father. I wanna be her boyfriend," Dean said.  
"You gotta be kidding me," Sting said.  
"Both of you, shut up!" She yelled.

They both kept quiet and waited for her to continue. She was shaking slightly but she never loosened her grip on the knife.

"I wanna know what's real," she said.  
"The angels never led you astray," Sting said.  
"What angels? There was only you! You created thousand little voices but the worst one she heard was yours! You lied to her all her life!" Dean growled.  
"You still hear them, don't you, darling? You hear them inside your head everywhere you go," Sting smirked at Dean. "It's not bad when it makes you feel good."

He didn't realize he had made a big mistake by quoting that.

"How do you know?" She asked. "How do you know what they said? You said they only spoke to me."

Dean's lips curled up in a little, sideways smile. She got it. Sting had messed up and there was no turning back from that one. He could always claim he had lied but that would mean he would have lied to her for her entire life and that sure wouldn't make it any better for him.

"But you're right," she continued. "It makes me feel good so why not feel good right now? You lied to me but you can make me feel good right now."  
"No, Darlina, you gotta listen to me. Remove the knife," Sting said.  
"Why?" She asked. "I like it. I wanna feel good."  
"Dean, help me!" He pleaded with the other man.  
"You made her this way," Dean held out his hands. "You turned her into a monster by feeding her drugs, fake dreams and lies."  
"God damn it, help me!" Sting shouted.

Dean watched as her hand tightened around the knife. Any second now she would take a man's life and finally understand for real that there wouldn't be any pleasure connected with it but then it would be too late. He couldn't let her cross that line. He was so close to getting her away from this man, and if she killed him now, everything would be lost.

"Darlina, look at me. Deep inside you know this is not really you. This is not what you want," he said.  
"What I want!" She growled. "No one knows what I want! No one ever asked me what I want!"  
"Then tell me," he pleaded. "Tell me now, chipmunk. I'll give you anything you want."

She looked up into his eyes and he was expecting her to tell them both so many things in that moment. What came out of her mouth was a complete surprise.

"I wanna try that hard fucking from the video. Doggystyle, right? And I wanna suck your dick. I watched that too and the man liked it," she said.

He burst out laughing. It was so absurd. There she was standing with a knife against a man's throat while telling another man she wanted to be fucked hard.

"We'll do that tonight," he dried his eyes from tears that his laughing had caused. "You still wanna come with me, right?"  
"I wanna be with you," she said.  
"I wanna be with you too," he said. "I'm gonna go for the gun now."

He walked over and took the gun before walking over to her. He closed his hand around hers, trying to get the knife from her.

"Let go, chipmunk. He won't ever hurt you again," he said.  
"You promise?" She asked.  
"I promise," he answered.

She let go of the knife and let out a sob. He took the gun and the knife in the same hand, hooked his free arm around her waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"It's alright, chipmunk. We're leaving now," he said.  
"You got that brown stuff?" She asked.  
"Down in the car. A whole case just for you," he answered.  
"You don't want any of them?" She asked.  
"For the both of us," he smiled. "Come on, let's go."  
"I didn't get to pack the food," she said.  
"Fuck the food. We don't need it," he said.

He pulled her away from Sting and pushed her behind his own back for safety reasons.

"And you," he looked at Sting. "You will stay in this apartment for five minutes before leaving. You will not try to find us or, so help me god, I promise to bury you where no one will ever find your body."  
"Can I have my gun back?" Sting asked.  
"No, you cannot have your fucking gun back, asshole!" Dean rolled his eyes. "You've caused enough damage already. The experiment is over. You lost."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. It wasn't until they were out in the car that he realized he still held on to the knife as well. He threw both knife and gun under his car seat and started the engine. He pulled out on the road while she climbed around to grab a coca-cola from the back. She fell back in the front seat with the bottle in her hands.

"There's a bottle opener in there," he pointed at the glove department.

She opened it, found the bottle opener and opened the bottle. She took a sip and smiled at him. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready for your new life?" He asked.  
"As long as it's with you," she answered. "You didn't lie back there, did you?"  
"Lie about what?" He asked.  
"I wanna try it," she said. "Doggystyle."  
"Don't worry, chipmunk. I'll fuck you any way you want and as hard as you want," he licked his lips. "And I'm gonna love every second of it."

She took another sip of the cola and smiled again.

"I think I'm gonna love it too," she said.  
"I'll make sure you love it," he winked.  
"That Mickie woman you mentioned," she said. "If I like her chocolate oatmeal cookies, do you think she'll teach me to make them?"  
"I'm sure she will," he squeezed her hand. "She loves everyone. You two will become friends in no time."  
"Friends," she said. "I like that idea."


End file.
